The invention is based on an anti-skid and drive slip control system as set forth herein. An anti-skid and drive slip control system of this type is known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 15 739).
In this known anti-skid and drive slip control system, the brake line between a multi-circuit master cylinder and at least one wheel brake cylinder is opened by means of a branch to the inlet side of a selfaspirating pump until such time as a switchover valve, placed in the branch and functioning via a pressure control means, interrupts the communication with the pump inlet side.
It can be assumed that a great number of brake actuations are executed within the pressure range in which the switchover valve, controlled by brake pressure, has not yet effected a separation between the pump inlet and the brake circuit; a certain amount of a pressure fluid is introduced into the inlet line of the pump element and into the pumping element itself, which is disadvantageous both in terms of the volume of pressure fluid allocated to a multi-circuit master brake cylinder and to the structural size of the master cylinder.